


Perpetually Pining Over Betty Cooper

by orphan_account



Series: Perpetually Pining Over Betty Cooper [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a well known fact in Riverdale that Betty Cooper was perpetually pining over Archie Andrews. Betty was the perfect daughter, student, and friend. She cheered as a River Vixen, maintained straight A’s, and made sure to make time for her three best friends at Pop’s every Friday night. It made perfect sense that she would go for the tall, handsome football player. At least, to everyone but Jughead Jones. (Also, I decided to write as if Jason was never murdered, and the Black Hood did not exist)





	Perpetually Pining Over Betty Cooper

It was a well known fact in Riverdale that Betty Cooper was perpetually pining over Archie Andrews. Betty was the perfect daughter, student, and friend. She cheered as a River Vixen, maintained straight A’s, and made sure to make time for her three best friends at Pop’s every Friday night. It made perfect sense that she would go for the tall, handsome football player. At least, to everyone but Jughead Jones. Sure, Archie had been his best friend for longer than he could remember, but Jughead just couldn’t understand what about him made the girls fall at the redhead’s feet. He definitely couldn’t see how Betty thought they could ever make a good match. Not that Jughead cared, no not at all. He had absolutely no interest in girls, and was convinced that if the time ever came that he did have any feelings for someone, he would be able to sweep them off their feet in an instant.

As the raven haired boy mulled this over, he barely noticed Veronica snapping her fingers in front of his face, “Have you been listening to anything I said?”

“Well,” he frowned, “I kind of tuned out at the mention of the Spring Formal. Not really my scene.”

“Oh yes Jughead, you’ve made that abundantly clear.” Veronica sighed, picking at her fingernails across from him at their booth at Pop’s Diner. Betty chuckled next to Veronica, sending butterflies up Jugheads stomach. He convinced himself that the sudden nervousness was from being called out on his antisocial personality.

“Really Jug, you should come. It’ll be fun.” Archie chimed in next to him, a grin spread across his face, “And, I think you should invite Ethel.”

Jughead choked on his burger, “Ethel? Why would I invite Ethel?”

“Dude.” Archie turned to face him, “It’s so obvious that Ethel has a crush on you. Besides, neither of you have had any experience with dating. A perfect match!”

“I don’t know…” they boy trailed off, adjusting the crown-beanie on his head.

“I think you should Juggie.” Betty said, smiling, “Ethel really does like you.” The color drained from Jughead’s face, but no one seemed to notice.

“See?” Archie beamed, “Betty gets it!”

Jughead watched as a blush crept up Betty’s neck, finally resting at her cheeks. Veronica seemed to notice too, but neither said anything, just sharing an awkward glance. For the rest of the night, Jughead managed to avoid giving any of his friends a concrete yes or no to the dance. He was relieved when the topic of conversation moved on to something safer, like their assignment in English, which he had already completed. He was able to sink back into the red booth, letting the other three fill his silence. 

That night, as he tossed in his bed, Jughead dreamt of showing up to the dance to find Betty and Archie dancing happily to an upbeat pop song, while he was sitting in the corner, drinking punch with Ethel Muggs. He woke up in the morning, groaning at the fact that even his dreams were plagued with Ethel and Betty.

~~~

“Hey Juggie, can we talk?” Betty called to Jughead from the office of the Blue and Gold. Jughead had been trying to evade the very room, wanting a peaceful day without any more butterflies, but he had to pass the room to get to science.

“Yeah, sure.” Jughead said, walking into the room, trying to push his anxiety as far down as he could, “What’s up?”

“Well, Archie and I felt bad about what happened the other night at Pop’s.” Betty explained, straightening out a few papers nervously, “We weren’t trying to pressure you to go to the dance with Ethel. I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.”

“No hard feelings Betts.” he chuckled, loving the way her nickname rolled off his tongue so easily, “In fact, I was thinking you could ask her out for me, just like you apologized to me for Archie.”

Betty laughed, leaning on one of the cluttered desks in the room, “Archie doesn’t exactly think he did anything worth apologizing for. He’s kind of an idiot sometimes, but I know he meant well.” She smiled. Jughead already knew she was imagining Archie. Probably fawning over his dimples or his Varsity jacket in her daydream. What was so appealing about a birth defect? Why did a jacket decide your social standing? He was happy he didn’t care about such superficial things.

“As nice as it is talking about our good friend Archie, we’ve got to get to chemistry.” Jughead smiled.

“Yes yes, learning awaits.” Betty laughed, walking out of the room ahead of Jughead. He found himself grinning like an idiot as he watched the perfect Girl Next Door™ bounce merrily out of the classroom.

~~~

Betty exhaled happily as she flopped onto her perfectly made bed after a long day of school work and quizzes. She was content to fall asleep as she was, shoes on and all. Suddenly, her phone began to blare Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend, signaling that Veronica was calling.

“Betty! I have the most exciting news!” Veronica squealed as soon as Betty picked up the phone.

“What is it V?” Betty laughed, always refreshed by her best friend’s bubbly personality. Betty thought herself lucky to find such a optimistic friend in such a murky town. She thanked whatever forces brought them together everyday, not knowing what she would do without her BFF.

“Guess who asked me out today in History. Seriously B, you’re not gonna believe this.”

“Hmm…” Betty silently wondered who wouldn’t want to have a chance with Veronica. Hell, she was convinced even Jughead would ask Veronica out one day. Not that Veronica would say yes of course, she didn’t appreciate Jughead’s laid back manner like Betty did. She didn’t notice the little things that made Jughead special- like the way his black hair falls elegantly from his crown-beanie, or the way he’s content to let others take the spotlight, even when he deserved it the most. Of course, Betty wouldn’t go out with Jughead either. He was just a friend. Besides, she reminded herself, he would never go for someone like her. She didn’t even know if Jughead liked girls- or boys. He was an enigma when it came to his love life. Again though, Betty was sure she didn’t care who Jughead spent his time with.

“Betty,” Veronica cried, her voice filled with enthusiasm, snapping Betty out from her thoughts, “Chuck Clayton asked me to go out to the Bijou on Friday!”

“Chuck Clayton? Makes sense, he goes for the pretty ones.” Betty replied, not really thinking much of what she had said. Betty didn’t care much for Chuck, she didn’t care for his conceitedness or lack of drive for anything other than taking out the hottest girls in school. She had already guessed he would go for Veronica eventually, but was sad Veronica had seemed to take his smooth talk seriously.

“The pretty ones?” Veronica asked, her voice turing just a touch colder, “What do you mean?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Come on V, you’ve been in Riverdale long enough to know that Chuck only cares about looks. He treats women as objects!” Her passion about Chuck’s questionable behavior began bubbling to the surface.

“That is so typical of you Betty!” Veronica snapped, startling Betty, “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve got a lot more going for me than just my looks. Chuck seems to see that, do you?”

“Veronica, I--” Betty tried to explain herself, but Veronica had hung up before she could speak. Betty felt her heart sinking, knowing that her careless choice of words had hurt her best friend. She decided to let Veronica cool down, knowing she would be able to clear things up soon enough. 

She looked across her window into the room of Archie Andrews, who was absentmindedly plucking strings on his guitar as he chatted with Jughead, a grin on both of their two faces. God, she thought, he’s too perfect for this world. She wasn’t sure which one of the boys she was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, please be nice! And since it's my first piece of writing I've posted, I'm not sure how long chapters or scenes should be. Comments on whether or not these should be longer would be much appreciated. Follow me on my Tumblr - sammysays23. I post my favorite Riverdale fanfics and I'll begin putting updates for my own fics on there as well. Bye for now!


End file.
